Golden Opportunity
'Golden Opportunity '''is a HTFF Easter special. Plot Easter frolics carrying a basket of eggs in her hand, not aware she is about to run into Angie. The two bunnies collide, and the eggs along with Angie's sphere are scattered in all directions. Meanwhile, Pranky organizes an egg hunt with a group consisting of Lifty, Shifty, Hatchy, Flick and Snapper. He tells them especially about a rare golden egg, bringing dollar signs to their eyes. Pranky chuckles as they begin searching. Lifty and Shifty notice several of Easter's eggs rolling toward them and decide to collect them in a sack. Flick tries to move Snapper along, but the turtle doesn't budge until an egg rolls in front of his snout and he eats it. Flick, notcing a basket of eggs behind him, develops a scheme. Upon placing the basket on Snapper's shell and sitting in it, he gets his companion moving by throwing a trail of eggs in his path. Angie searches desperately for her sphere, having no luck. Then she sees a round, golden object behind a bush. Excited, she runs to it, anticipating it to be her sphere. However, it turns out to be Hatchy with a painted eggshell, as an April Fools joke. Little does she know that her sphere is in another bush close by. Lifty and Shifty reach it first. They pick up Angie's sphere and assume it is the golden egg. They place it into their sack, which abruptly tears open, cracks their eggs and sends the sphere rolling off. Angie sees it and chases it while Lifty and Shifty scramble to pick up their eggs. Flick is now asleep when the sphere bumps into Snapper. Biting into it, Snapper attempts to crack it open by hitting it against a tree. The movement causes the basket to slide off his back and Flick to tumble into a mud puddle. Angie sees her sphere and tries to grab it from Snapper's maw. Snapper lets the sphere go to bite Angie's hand. Flailing her arm, she sends Snapper flying. He ultimately lands on top of Hatchy, crushing him as well as leaving Snapper stuck on his back. Lifty and Shifty show Pranky the amount of eggs they collected, but Pranky tells them they must find the golden egg to win, although he reveals to only be kidding about that part. To his surprise, however, the sphere appears. The three begin fighting over it, when a loud voice interrupts. They look upwards to see a giant Lumpy glaring at them from the clouds. Lumpy clutches them, crushing them completely, and takes the sphere with him. Angie comes to the area and finds no sign of her sphere. Instead, she hears a honk and finds a goose sitting upon a gigantic golden egg behind some pond reeds. Meanwhile, Easter finds her basket as well as Flick encased in dry mud. Assuming him to be a chocolate bunny, she takes a bite, quickly spitting out what she bit and looking to see Flick's internal organs now exposed. Deaths #Hatchy is crushed by Snapper. #Lifty, Shifty and Pranky are squeezed in Lumpy's hand. #Flick most likely suffocates in mud or dies when Easter bites him. Trivia *This episode is somewhat of an April Fools episode as well, given Hatchy and Pranky's pranks. The day before its release, Easter Sunday, was also April Fools Day. *This is the second appearance of giant Lumpy, after ''Dunce Upon a Time. *This makes Flick Easter's first victim. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes